


Transparent

by bluelilyrose



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>With an eleven-year-old and a three-year-old at home, not to mention their busy work lives, date nights were often few and far between and with tonight being one of the few dates they'd had in quite some time, she had wanted to take full advantage of her mother-in-law's visit and the offer she'd made to babysit the kids while they went out.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for **Porn Battle XIV Fiery Fourteen**.

Nathan watched with hooded eyes as his wife kissed her way down his bare chest, her gaze locked on his. Her fingertips danced along his skin as she pulled the leather strap of his belt out from its buckle and then began unfastening his pants. He groaned the instant the heated cavern of her mouth surrounded the sensitive head of his cock and, tipping his head back, his eyes fell shut as he savored what her wickedly talented tongue was doing to him. 

Gently cupping the back of her head, he encouraged her to take more of him which she seemed more than happy to do and an even louder moan tore from his throat when she hollowed her cheeks and sucked him harder. “Fuck, yes!” 

Stroking his lower stomach, her thumb brushed along his happy trail while her other hand rolled his balls in her palm. Releasing him with a pop, Haley teased, “You like that, huh?”

“You know I do,” he whispered, lightly caressing her cheek. When he saw that she was about to take him back into her mouth, he tugged on her wrist and directed her to climb back up his body. “C'mere.”

Nathan's eyes hungrily roamed all over her, taking in every glorious curve. Her breasts were practically spilling out of her bra and, reaching out, he grazed his pointer finger over the swell of her cleavage. “You're so fucking sexy,” he whispered huskily.

Pulling the bottom of her dress up to meet the top half of it which was already pooled around her waist, she felt herself grow even hotter... and wetter... at the pure unadulterated lust she saw in his eyes, their usual blue now a shade as dark as midnight. Her skin tingled as he ran his large hand over the outside of her stocking-clad thigh, his fingers toying with the straps of her garter belt. 

“I didn't know you were wearing this.”

Leaning forward, she nuzzled her lips against his before slanting her head and kissing him deeply. “I know,” she murmured breathlessly several moments later. “I wanted to surprise you.” When he began stroking her through her silk panties, she sank her teeth into her bottom lip and bit down hard, almost drawing blood. 

“You're so wet, baby,” he mused, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“God... please, Nathan...”

“Please what?”

Haley's hands slid beneath the fabric of his unbuttoned shirt to grip his shoulders, her hips undulating against his dexterous fingers. “I... I need you... inside me...” she managed to choke out. 

“My fingers?” he asked, slipping them beneath the thin, gauzy fabric of her underwear to slide along her wet heat. 

She shook her head, causing her blonde curls to bounce with the movement. Kissing a path from his lips to his ear, she playfully bit the fleshy lobe before whispering hotly, “No, I need your cock.”

If possible, her words caused his cock to grow even harder and he released an almost feral growl as he gripped Haley's hips, raising her up enough so he could then sink her down on his throbbing erection. 

“Yesss,” she hissed, tightening her grip on Nathan's shoulders as she began bouncing up and down in his lap. On each down-stroke, she clenched her feminine muscles around his shaft and moved her hips in tiny circles, rubbing her clit against his pelvic bone. 

Popping the front clasp of her bra, he cupped and kneaded her full breasts, capturing her diamond-hard nipples between his fingers and tugging on them. Wrapping an arm around Haley's waist, he raised her up so that he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, grazing the little nub with the blunt edge of his teeth. As he did so, he shifted his position slightly so that he could thrust his hips up into her. 

“I-I'm so close,” she gasped, her movements becoming even more frantic. 

“Me too,” he told her. Offering her his pinkie finger, he watched with rapt attention as she wrapped her tongue around the digit and sucked it like she'd sucked his cock a short while ago. When she released it a moment later, he slid his hand around to cup her pert behind and tangling his fingers into her hair, he seized her mouth in a ravenous kiss just as he slipped his pinkie into her ass. 

The dual sensation of Nathan's cock deep inside her pussy and the tip of his finger teasing her most private opening had her crying out in blissful abandon as her orgasm struck at full force, causing waves of intense pleasure to course through her entire being. 

Nathan immediately followed suit, his own climax hitting him just as powerfully. He had just enough energy left to wrap his arms around Haley as she collapsed forward onto him. As he concentrated on getting his breathing under control, he had no clue as to how he was going to be able to drive them home. 

“Mm, that was incredible,” Haley said long minutes later. Drawing back from him, she realized Nathan was still inside of her and, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling, she flexed her pelvic muscles around him and then giggled at his subsequent low groan. 

“Don't start something we can't finish,” he quipped, gliding his fingers up and down her sweat-slick back. 

“Who says we can't?”

Opening his eyes, they twinkled with amusement as he replied, “You do remember that we're still parked at the Rivercourt, right?”

Haley blushed as the lusty haze cleared and she realized they were still parked under the trees where they had come after their date earlier that evening. With an eleven-year-old and a three-year-old at home, not to mention their busy work lives, date nights were often few and far between and with tonight being one of the few dates they'd had in quite some time, she had wanted to take full advantage of her mother-in-law's visit and the offer she'd made to babysit the kids while they went out.

Sliding his palms up and down her bare arms, Nathan drew her towards him and folded her in his embrace. “How 'bout we get out of here and go home? Our bed will be way more comfortable for what I plan on doing to you next.”

She shivered at his heated words and slowly nodded her agreement. “Okay.”

Once they were re-dressed and had moved from the back of their car into the front, Haley pulled down the visor and checked her appearance in the small mirror, groaning at what she saw. Her carefully applied make-up had pretty much melted away and her hair was a tangled mess. “Oh God! Deb is going to take one look at me and know exactly what we've been up to,” she told him. 

Nathan laughed. “C'mon, she probably knew what we were going to get up to the second she offered to babysit for us.”

A tiny smile played on her lips as she turned her head and met Nathan's gaze. “We're so transparent,” she said before they both burst out laughing. 

_Fin_


End file.
